<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] Day to Day of Loving You (Ch 17 only): The ZoSan Quarantine Special! by sksNinja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815977">[PODFIC] Day to Day of Loving You (Ch 17 only): The ZoSan Quarantine Special!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja'>sksNinja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Content, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Quarantine, Smut, Trans Female Character, Trans Sanji, yelling that turns into fighting that turns into sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taurnil's Summary:<br/>"A series of shorts from the "Side by Side" AU."</p><p>Ch 17 Summary:<br/>"Zoro and Sanji have to endure the COVID outbreak in their small apartment."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] Day to Day of Loving You (Ch 17 only): The ZoSan Quarantine Special!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372533">Day to Day of Loving You - Shorts Series</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil">Taurnil</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>All story credit goes to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil">Taurnil</a> ♡</p><p>Takes place in the same universe as <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691585">Side by Side</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30786440">Choosing My Family</a> which have also been podficced (*^∇^)♪</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Play/Download via <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1p3_D0r_zNPjz3L9gW4vUServRuF7ANY_/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and feedback are always welcome.<br/>Or come yell at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/sksninja">Twitter</a> &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>